Rocky Blue
Introduction: "Introduce yourself as your character" Personality *Rocky's original name in the pilot episode, "Dance, Dance, Chicago", was Mickey. *Rocky expects everyone to like her. ("Give It Up") *She has a growth spurt which explains why she's very tall. *CeCe laughs at Rocky's real name. ("Meatball It Up") *Although Rocky is a vegetarian, she ate sushi and a 10-pound meatball ("Meatball It Up", "Party It Up", "Wild It Up"). She is still true to animal rights. *She has the only perfect attendance record at her school. ("Wild It Up") *She hates dirtiness because she does not touch cockroaches from the dumpster and does not use her back for cleaning. ("Meatball It Up", "Hook It Up") *She has very large feet and at one point was wearing her older brother's shoes. ("Add It Up") *She takes honors classes at school. ("Sweat It Up") *One of her sweaters was the same one Harper wore in the Wizards of Waverly Place episode Lucky Charmed. *She knows many embarrassing secrets about CeCe. *She also knows embarrassing secrets about Ty. ("Show It Up") *Michelle Obama hugged her on the local news. ("Show It Up") *Once she cooked 300 turkeys for Thanksgiving for the needy. ("Show It Up") *Rocky did not know that CeCe had dyslexia. ("Add It Up") *She was made fun of as a young girl because of how tall she was. *She gets frustrated when near cool guys and girls. *Rocky always tries to reach her goal. *She does not like it when she is called "too good" or a "goody-two shoes". *She took karate lessons. ("Kick It Up") *She hates when somebody insults her relatives. *CeCe gave her the nickname "Rocky", although she preferred to be called her real name when she was a little kid. ("Shrink It Up") *Rocky is seen to be a vegetarian and an animal lover. ("Meatball It Up") *CeCe reveals while praying that Rocky is a believer in God. In CeCe's words, while praying to God, Rocky, quote: "Hangs out with you (God) on Sundays and she reads your (God's) book..." ("Break It Up") *Rocky wanted to be on Good Morning Chicago and to get a spotlight dance with CeCe. ("Split It Up ") *Rocky hates that CeCe pushes her around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") *She has a clean permanent record at school. ("Protest It Up") *She hates tacos. ("Weird It Up") *She is the main character of the show alongside CeCe.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120430194510/shakeitup/images/8/82/Rocky.png *Her catchphrase is "Hey, Hey, Hey". *She changes her catchphrase into "Ho, Ho, Ho" for Christmas ("Jingle It Up") *Her fear of flying is revealed in "Made In Japan" after Cece made Rocky dance on the wing of the airplane from World War I in "Shake It Up, Up & Away". *Has an oddly-shaped toe ("Spirit It Up") *She is the tallest character. History "Add a little bit of the character's history" Family & Friends My brother is Ty Blue,My mom is Marcie Blue and my dad is Curtis Blue Relationships "About the character's relationships" Trivia "Trivia about the character" Category:Females Category:Characters